La magie de Noêl, ou un enfant pas si maudit
by PetitLutin22
Summary: OS - Albus en veut beaucoup à son père. Ou plutôt à sa célébrité. Et Albus est un enfant comme les autres, il dit parfois des choses qu'il ne pense pas vraiment ... Mais les congés de Noël approchent et ne dit-on pas que c'est un temps de réconciliation ?


Bon soir ! Ici un petit OS sur le thème de Noël, j'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous d'excellentes fêtes ! Passez du bon temps comme vous l'entendez ! ;)

Pour mes lecteurs de "Réapprentissage", il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre ce week-end, je vous dis donc à la semaine suivante !

.

Warning : Ne prend pas en compte « Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit », bien que certains faits de base soient conservés (tels les métiers respectifs des protagonistes ou leur maison à Poudlard).

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **La magie de Noël, un enfant pas si maudit**

.

Albus Severus Potter avait toujours beaucoup admiré son père. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, on ne cessait de lui conter ses exploits. On lui racontait comment son père avait tué le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et avait rétabli la paix, depuis trop longtemps perdue. On lui chantait son courage, sa loyauté et sa bonté. On aimait lui dire combien il avait, depuis toujours, été populaire. Bref, son père était le plus grand sorcier depuis Albus Dumbledore et même plus encore.

Puis il était arrivé au collège. Là, il avait appris à haïr la célébrité de son père. Tout le monde les comparait et il n'était définitivement pas à la hauteur. Avant la répartition, il avait plutôt droit à du « regardez comme il ressemble à son père », « c'est son portrait craché ! » ou encore « tel père, tel fils ».

Il avait été réparti à Serpentard et les commentaires avaient changé du tout au tout : « Un Potter à Serpentard, quelle déchéance », « ils ne sont pas si semblables, finalement » ou pire « c'est sûrement un cracmol ! ». Avoir pour meilleur ami le fils de Drago Malfoy, ancien Mangemort, n'arrangeait rien.

Mais son ressentiment avait atteint des sommets quand, un soir d'été, Ron racontait une histoire à sa petite sœur, Lily. Son oncle expliquait comment il avait mené la plus épique des parties d'échecs.

Le sang d'Albus s'était mis à bouillir. Son père était un imposteur. Pour vérifier cette terrible vérité, il avait demandé plus d'histoires et son oncle, ravi que son neveu en réclame, répondit volontiers. Il lui conta alors, une par une, leurs nombreuses aventures à Poudlard.

Le monde d'Albus s'effondra. Non seulement la célébrité de son père lui pourrissait la vie, mais en plus elle était basée sur des mensonges. Il aimait sincèrement son père. C'était à sa foutue célébrité qu'il en avait toujours voulu, mais découvrir qu'elle n'était pas légitime … Il se sentait trahi de la plus horrible des façons.

.

Le lendemain, il ferait sa rentrée. Le lendemain, il partirait pour Poudlard et quitterait cette maison d'hypocrites.

Il souffla. Il retrouverait aussi Scorpius qui serait déjà suffisamment triste à cause du décès de sa mère, l'an passé.

.

Le lendemain arriva et ils se rendirent tous à la gare. Quand il furent sur le quai 9 ¾ , un énième badaud demanda un autographe à son père.

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et craqua :

\- Tu veux peut-être aussi te marier avec Harry Potter, cracha-t-il à l'inconnu. Le héros du monde sorcier ! Celui qui nous a tous sauvés ! Tu es ridicule. Et toi, papa. Tu veux faire un discours ? Je crois que le monsieur, là bas, ne t'a pas bien vu. Tu veux pas faire une photo avec lui ?

\- Mais enfin, Albus qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda son père décontenancé.

\- Quoi ? Tu préfères qu'on érige une immense statue à ton effigie ? Il n'y aurait plus qu'à inscrire « menteur » dessous et ce serait parfait.

Sur cette dernière parole coléreuse, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le train en traînant sa valise derrière lui.

Harry resta coi sur le quai. Touché par les propos durs et injustes de son fils cadet. Laissant ses enfants à la gare, il partit, seul, les yeux baissés et brillants et les épaules basses.

.

Pendant les mois séparant la rentrée des congés de Noël, Ginny envoya des lettres à Albus pour qu'il écrive des excuses à son père. Elle finit même par le supplier, ce qu'il trouva bizarre, mais il ne répondit pas pour autant. Ça le mettait en colère plus encore. Pourquoi défendait elle son père plutôt que lui ? Pourquoi personne ne le comprenait ?

Il en parla à Scorpius qui le soutint, bien sûr, mais qui lui raconta ce que lui avait dit son propre père. À savoir leurs très nombreuses disputes. Comment celles-ci avaient duré toute leur scolarité. Il lui rapporta comment Gryffondor avait toujours volé la coupe, tant de Quiddich que des quatre maisons, tout au long de la scolarité de Harry Potter. Puis comment ils s'étaient tous les deux mutuellement sauvés la vie, chacun leur tour.

C'était une histoire que connaissait Albus, en partie tout au moins. Personne ne lui avait dit que son père avait sauvé celui de son meilleur ami.

.

Ce fut finalement une lettre de sa tante Hermione qui le fit changer d'avis. Elle y exposait l'état de son père en avançant des arguments d'une logique imparable, comme d'habitude. De quelle manière ce dernier avait changé, plongé dans la dépression et que, s'il ne le faisait pas pour son père, qu'il écrive au moins à sa mère qui se faisait un sang d'encre.

Il ne lui répondit pas, comme il n'avait répondu à aucune des lettres qu'il avait reçu depuis le début de l'année. Cependant, les propos de sa tante, toujours réfléchis, le firent cogiter sérieusement.

Il en voulait énormément à son père, comme aux autres qui n'avaient jamais démentis ses exploits. Même son oncle Ron, lorsqu'il racontait son histoire, n'avait jamais dénigré son père. Seulement, malgré tout le mal que cette trahison lui faisait, il n'arrivait pas à haïr son père. C'était son papa. Celui qui lui avait appris son premier sort. Celui avec qui il avait passé tant de nuits, lové dans son giron après avoir fait un cauchemar. Celui a qui il avait confié ses peurs, c'était son papa, son confident et, malgré tout, il l'aimait. Il avait confiance en lui et c'était là le plus douloureux.

Sa mère lui avait dit, dans l'une de ses nombreuses lettres, que « s'ils avaient gardés certains détails de leur vie passée secrets, c'est qu'ils voulaient les épargner, conserver leur innocence, ne pas les blesser lui, son frère et sa sœur ».

Il avait été un enfant plutôt naïf, ses parents l'avant souvent sur-protégé, mais il était suffisamment âgé, maintenant. Depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, il subissait la célébrité de son père, il avait le droit à des explications.

Sauf que depuis qu'il les avait, il le regrettait. Non c'était faux. Il préférait connaître la vérité. Toute la vérité. C'était décidé. Quand il rentrerait pour les congés de noël, il demanderait des explications. Il réclamerait une conversation en tête à tête avec son père.

.

À la sortie du Poudlard Express, traînant sa valise derrière lui, Albus chercha sa famille.

Il aperçut rapidement la tête rousse de sa mère. Elle se tenait aux côtés de son frère, son oncle Ron. Il les observa pendant un instant. Eux semblaient le chercher, mais nul part il ne vit trace de son père, il devait travailler avec sa tante au ministère.

Déçu, il s'avança vers sa famille. Il ne fit même pas l'effort de faire semblant de bien s'entendre avec sa cousine. De toute façon, les adultes avaient bien compris la supercherie qu'avait été sa scolarité jusque là. Il devait remercier James pour ça.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, sa mère le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire. Elle lui demanda s'il avait passé un bon voyage, il resta silencieux. Elle le regarda tristement, il détourna les yeux. Alors ils quittèrent la gare et rentrèrent chez eux en transplanant.

.

Ils atterrirent devant leur maison. Albus empoigna sa valise fermement, prêt à la traîner jusque dans sa chambre et il releva la tête. Là, devant la porte de la grande maison où ils vivaient, se tenait son père.

Non, ça ne pouvait être son père. Cet homme était si maigre, si pâle, si voûté, il paraissait si faible. Il en eut un coup au cœur. C'était lui qui avait fait ça. Il laissa retomber sa valise et s'immobilisa dans l'allée de gravier, à quelques mètres de son père. Sa mère, son frère et sa sœur pénétrèrent dans la maison avec un coup d'œil inquiet en arrière.

Quand ils furent seuls tous les deux, son père lui sourit faiblement, comme s'il demandait l'autorisation à son fils de le saluer. Et ça lui fit mal. Son père était fort, il n'avait pu se mettre dans cet état là pour quelques mots, même s'ils étaient coléreux et blessant. C'étaient ceux d'un adolescent amer, rien de plus.

Soudain, toute sa haine et sa rage laissèrent place à un arrière goût aigre. Il avait blessé son père au point de le détruire mentalement et de l'atteindre physiquement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ces yeux si semblables à ceux de son vis à vis. Il se jeta dans ses bras.

L'adulte le réceptionna en vacillant et le serra contre lui. Albus éclata en sanglots. Il sentit une main cajoleuse dans son dos et ses cheveux broussailleux si caractéristiques.

\- Je suis désolé, papa.

Et la prise sur son corps se renforça.

\- Je t'aime, Albus. Si tu savais à quel point je vous aime ton frère, ta sœur, ta mère et toi. Vous êtes toute ma vie, toutes mes raisons de vivre. Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé, c'était involontaire et j'en suis désolé. La prochaine fois, je t'en prie, parle moi. Dis moi tout de suite ce qui te tracasse. J'ai toujours écouté tes secrets, quels qu'ils soient. Je les ai gardés pour moi, tu n'avais jamais hésité à me dire ce que tu avais sur le cœur, avant. Qu'ai je fait, Albus, qui t'ait tant blessé ou déçu pour que tu ne me dises plus rien ?

\- Je suis désolé, papa. Désolé, sanglota-il. Quand je suis rentré à Poudlard, j'étais heureux de connaître enfin le théâtre de toutes tes aventures. Ce lieux qui avait été une vraie maison pour toi, mais je te ressemble trop physiquement et les gens passent leur temps à me comparer à toi …

L'étreinte de son père se raffermit encore.

\- Et puis je suis allé à Serpentard. Tout le monde a pensé que j'avais trahi ma famille. Les gens sont si fiers de James, le fils prodige du héro Harry Potter ! Et moi, j'étais ami avec le « fils de ton pire ennemi ».

Il renifla et cracha :

\- C'est d'une stupidité, comment peuvent-ils penser que Scorpius est le fils de Voldemort ? Il ressemble tellement à son père !

\- Les gens sont parfois bien stupides et ils croient toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Plus c'est aberrant, plus ils aiment cela. J'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre et plus encore à l'accepter et vivre avec, mais il ne faut pas faire attention à ce qu'ils disent. Tu sais, quand je suis entré à Poudlard, on en attendait tellement de moi. Parce que j'avais soit-disant mis fin au règne de Voldemort, mais je n'était qu'un bébé lorsqu'il a été détruit la première fois. Je n'avais rien fait, c'était ma mère qui s'était sacrifiée …

Harry raconta ainsi à son fils toute sa scolarité, les attentes des gens, comment il était encensé pour être dénigré le lendemain. Ses aventures avec Ron et Hermione, sans qui il n'aurait pas survécu la moitié du temps et cette chance insolente qui le sortait toujours de ses mauvais pas.

Il lui raconta la pierre philosophale, l'aide précieuse de Ron et de Hermione, mais aussi de Hagrid. La chambre des secrets, son rejet par l'ensemble de l'école et l'aide de Dumbledore, cette fois. Sa troisième année, au cours de laquelle il avait rencontrer Rémus et Sirius, mais aussi tout ce qu'il avait appris sur son passé et l'histoire de ses parents. Le tournoi des trois sorciers, la prophétie dans son intégralité, chose qu'il avait toujours refusé de dire à ses enfants. La mort de son parrain. Celle de Dumbledore, son mentor si manipulateur. La chasse aux Horcruxes et ces mois de traque. Et enfin, la bataille finale avec le sacrifice de tant de monde, encore plus de révélations sur son passé avec la mort et les souvenirs de Snape, l'homme dont Albus avait hérité son second prénom.

Il termina avec la reconstruction du monde magique, l'après guerre et la constitution de sa famille.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille. C'était mon plus grand souhait, depuis tout petit. Je vais te dire une chose que peu de gens savent. Ta mère le sais, bien sûr, ainsi que Ron et Hermione qui ont fini par l'apprendre, mais ce sont les seuls et je ne veux pas que cette histoire se répande. Je te le dis parce que j'ai confiance en toi et que j'espère que ça éclairera tes pensées. Je ne comptais pas vous le dire, ou un jour peut être, ça n'a que peu d'importance et ça n'aurait eu que de mauvaises répercutions …

Harry se perdit un instant dans ses mots, bafouillant. Albus en fut troublé et s'écarta des bras de son père pour le regarder dans les yeux. L'adulte avait le visage ravagé par les larmes. Le sien ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état.

Le plus vieux souffla et se lança dans son récit, fuyant le regard de son fils, comme si leurs positions étaient inversées.

Albus fut sidéré. Son père avait-il vraiment vécu dans un placard ?

\- Je me demandais souvent – et me demande toujours – comment je pourrais devenir un bon père alors que je n'avais connu de tuteur digne de ce nom. Ton grand-père et ta grand-mère, les parents de ta mère, m'ont accueilli dans leur famille dès ma première rencontre avec eux, bien sûr, mais malgré toute leur bonne volonté, ils n'arrivaient pas à me traiter comme leur fils. C'est normal, je ne le suis pas, mais …

Albus était choqué devant le discours se son père. Il aurait voulu lui poser mille et une questions, mais il voyait bien qu'il était en pleine introspection et totalement perdu dans ses pensées, alors il le laissa exorciser son passé.

Quand Harry n'eut plus rien à dire, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le perron, côte à côte, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Leurs visages n'étaient plus éclairés que par la lune. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

Ils seraient sûrement restés là encore longtemps si Ginny n'était pas venu les chercher. La jeune femme ouvrit le battant de la porte et leur dit doucement :

\- Vous rentrez les garçons ? Lily et James ont besoin d'aide pour décorer le sapin.

Le père et le fils se relevèrent, se sourirent et sans un mot pénétrèrent dans la belle demeure. La belle rousse appliqua une douce caresse sur la joue de son fils, donna un baiser à son mari et lui sourit. Harry lui répondit, heureux d'avoir réglé le différent qu'il avait avec son cadet.

Albus se retourna à ce moment là et ne loupa rien de l'échange. Lui aussi fut heureux. Sa famille était géniale et plus jamais il ne douterait d'elle. Demain, ce serai le soir de Noël. On dit que c'est le temps des réconciliations. Peut-être était-ce ça que l'on appelait la magie de Noël ?


End file.
